Solar arrays are used for space vehicles and satellites to generate electrical current for power. For example, satellites including solar arrays may use the power generated by the solar arrays for so-called “solar electric propulsion” (SEP) or to power onboard computing elements. The capacity of the solar array to produce electrical current is directly related to an exposed surface area of the array having solar cells thereon. A solar array is stowed during launch of the space vehicle or satellite. Thus, the solar array occupies a relatively small volume and has a relatively low weight, while having a relatively large surface area of solar cells for electrical current generation after subsequent deployment.
Solar arrays used for space vehicles and satellites need to achieve a high degree of stiffness and stability after deployment, which requirement runs counter to having a low volume and weight when stowed for launch. Generally circular arrangements offer a large deployed area with a high deployed stiffness. Thus, one type of solar array is a multi-panel solar array having the general shape of a circle formed of triangular or trapezoidal solar blankets, also referred to as “gores,” of the solar array. The gores are folded and stacked to provide a low volume when stowed. In this manner, the gores can be supported and deployed about a hub attached thereto by means of spars attached to brackets attached to the hub.
Alternatively, rectangular solar blankets may be used where the blanket is folded in an accordion arrangement for deployment between panels connected by a hinged pantograph or deployable boom deployment structure.